Brake pads are a component of disc (disk) brakes (used in or by a vehicle such as, a truck, etc.). Brake pads are steel backing plates with friction material bound to the surface that faces a disk brake rotor (which is a type of brake assembly) or a brake drum (which is another type of brake assembly. Brake pads are configured to convert the kinetic energy of a moving vehicle to thermal energy by friction. Two brake pads are contained in a brake caliper with their friction surfaces facing the disk brake rotor. When the brakes (of the vehicle) are hydraulically applied, the caliper clamps or squeezes the brake pads together into the spinning rotor to slow and/or stop the movement of the vehicle. When a brake pad is heated by contact with a rotor, the brake pad transfers small amounts of friction material to the disc, turning the brake pad dull gray. The brake pad and disc (both may have friction material) are configured to stick (in use) to each other, thereby providing the friction that stops movement of the vehicle.